


What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

by Pastel_simmer03



Series: Help comes from the most unexpected places [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_simmer03/pseuds/Pastel_simmer03
Summary: Rosalie Hale is still hurting and help comes from the most unexpected places.





	What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please leave reviews!

Rosalie was sat on a park bench in the middle of Little Whinging watching as the sun dissapeared behind the horizon. Just thinking.

They had moved to England a couple of years back when Emmett had slipped and accidentaly killed his singer. The family didnt blame him of course, but it was very annoying. Rosalie didnt like change, the college they were attending at the moment wasnt too bad but the people were unbearably nosy. Did they not have anything better to do than gossip?

The rustle of leaves interrupted her musings, she glanced over at the foliage spotting a young girl looking around the age of three. She was so small! Waist length black hair that ended with ringlets near the bottom. Thin as a twig. Bright green eyes peering out from behind the curtain of hair that framed the small heart shaped face.

Rosalie could tell now that the girl had been there for quite some time observing her but had only now chosen to reveal herself. The child carefully glided over to where Rosalie was sat. Seating herself next to her on the bench.

They both sat in silence for a while letting Rosalie take note of a few things now the girl was up close. The way she held herself so carefully, like she was already broken and it wouldn't take much to shatter her. The small bruises on her wrists. One of her legs looked almost broken, but had been moved to straighten the bone so it could heal on its own.

The girl broke the comfortable silence with an almost inaudible "Hello", only Rosalie's vampiric hearing allowed her to understand what the small child had whispered.

"Hello child", she replied softly. "What's your name?", she asked hoping she hadn't overstepped any boundaries. The girl looked up at her and Rosalie felt that her very being was being judged in that small moment. Soulful green eyes looked up at her. Eyes too old for the body that held them.

"Hallie", she replied just as quietly, "Hallie Potter". Hallie swung her good leg as she sat waiting for the pretty lady to reply.

The way she spoke her name almost reverently would have broken Rosalie's dead heart had she been living. "That's a very pretty name. Mine is Rosalie. How old are you child?", she asked carefully hoping not to scare Harí off.

"I am 5", she replied quietly. Like she didn't know how to be loud.

Rosalie was shocked. Not only did she look much younger by her clearly malnutritioned body but that amount of scars she could see did not belong on a body that young. They wouldn't be visible by a mortals eyes but her vision was incredible so she could spot them.

Hallie stood up and walked around so she was facing Rosalie. She took both her hands in her own and whispered "You're hurt."

"No I'm not", Rosalie answered confused.

"Yes, you are hurting. You are hurting on the inside.", she said gently resting head small fragile hand on the vampires chest right above where her unbeating heart was. "You wear a mask, to cover it.", she then lent in as if sharing a secret. "But that's my power. I can see through the masks."

Rosalie sat still looking at the girl in front of her. "I am fine", she said. But she knew she was lying. But she was so surprised. Even Jasper and Edward didn't realise how much she was still hurting because of her turning and the reason behind it. Only Emmett knew a bit of it and he was her mate. How did this small girl know this when her brothers who could sense her emotions and read her mind couldn't.

Then the five year old looked her in the eyes and Rosalie felt like Hallie was looking straight at her soul. "You have been hurt. But it wasn't your fault.", Hallie said in the same soft tone. "You are allowed to be sad, but you need to move on. You need to accept that it happened and that you are a better person because of it. If you don't. If you don't it will kill you. It will kill you from the inside." she whispered. The words were too wise to have come out of the young girls mouth. Rosalie just stared at her.

Hallie then cocked her head to the side as though she was listening to something that Rosalie couldn't hear, before turning around and walking away. Only looking over her shoulder once back at Rosalie who was still sat shocked. Soon she disappeared into the neighbourhood of Little Whinging.

Rosalie didn't understand what had just happened. A five year old just gave her better advice then her 365 year old father. Suddenly she sat upright. She needed to find that girl. She was too small. Too wise. Deep inside her Rosalie knew that the little girl shouldn't even know that advice. She tried to pick up the girls scent before realising that this little child didn't smell like food... She smelt like, apples, pine needles, old books and strangely enough; it had a undercurrent of ozone and lightning.

As she stood up she heard a small rustle in her pocket. Slowly she pulled out a small crumpled note that wasn't there earlier. On it written in childish handwriting was the words " _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ ". Rosalie stood staring at the paper for over 2 hours, before she gradually turned around and made her way back to her family.

What she didn't see was a small black haired girl watching her from the corner of a building before leaving to go back to a house of misery and loneliness.


End file.
